gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:BoogieMango/A Very "Difficult" Decision, Please Read.
I am entering into the nation's third stupidest idea (after middle school and electing Obama :P) known simply as "High School". Freaky, right? Anyways, I am having trouble deciding where to attend. Please read the following information below: "Insert Here, Magnet Included" High School is a science and mathematics magnet and a Blue Ribbon School In continuous operation since 1925, "Insert Here" is the largest high school in "Somewhere, Louisiana". And there's this... "Place Here" Magnet High School 'where Magnet students have been awarded millions of dollars in both merit and need-based scholarships. In fact, only 7% of their students have not attended college; over the past 3 years. "Place Here" Magnet High is well known for its students' successes on standardized test. The following are "Place Here "Magnet's scores on the 2006 GEE Test: ''English Language Arts: 100% of "Place Here" Magnet Students "at or above basic" (as compared to 62% of the district and 64% of the state) Math: 98% of "Place Here" Magnet Students "at or above basic" (as compared to 57% of the district and 62% of the state) Science: 97% of "Place Here" Magnet Students "at or above basic" (as compared to 50% of the district and 54% of the state) Social Studies: 99% of "Place Here" Magnet Students "at or above basic" (as compared to 54% of the district and 62% of the state) "Place Here" Magnet was designated a "School of Academic Excellence" by the State of Louisiana. "Place Here" Magnet attained a school performance of 171.1, the top score in "Somewhere" Louisiana, and one of the top three scores in the entire state of Louisiana. "Place Here" Magnet was founded by its first principal, Guy Smith. The principal of "Place Here" Magnet is Mary Johnson, a former English teacher at "Place Here" Magnet. Since 1987, 155 "Place Here" Magnet students were National Merit Semifinalists. 123 received "finalist" status. 37 "Place Here" Magnet students were semifinalists in the National Achievement Scholarship Program, where 22 were named finalists. For the 2007-2008 school year, "Place Here" Magnet had 21 National Merit Semi-Finalists, 17 National Merit Finalists, and 4 National Achievement Semi-Finalists. "Place Here" Magnet was Sweepstakes Winner at the Region I Science and Engineering Fair since 1997. "Place Here" Magnet has been Sweepstakes Winner at the Somewhere, Louisiana Literary Rally since 1992. The school has several state winners each year. '''Academic Decathlon "Place Here" Magnet won the Academic Decathlon contest for Louisiana each year since 1983. This is the longest streak of any school in the nation, and the longest in the history of the competition. "Place Here" Magnet students have traveled to Los Angeles, CA; Anchorage, Alaska; Phoenix, AZ; Erie, PA; Boise, ID; Honolulu, HI; St. George, UT; Providence, RI; and Atlanta, GA. Other awards Their Debate team has won numerous state and national awards, competed in over 12,000 debates, received over 1250 trophies and more than 200 sweepstakes awards at tournaments all over the United States. In 1997, seniors John Brown and Rajeesh Koothropali won the Tournament of Champions (Kentucky TOC), the national championship of high school policy debate. In 2000, juniors Sam Ham and Kitty Kat placed 3rd. As of 2010, "Place Here" Magnet had the third most amount of teams participating in the elimination rounds in TOC history. The Quiz Bowl team competes in invitational tournaments in Texas, Arkansas, Oklahoma, Louisiana, Alabama, California, DC, Florida, Georgia, South Carolina, and Connecticut and remains the undefeated Cajun Quiz Bowl champions the past two years the competition was held. The school placed second in the nation in the 2001 National Academic Championship in Washington, DC. The school won the official LAAC state championship recently and has one the NAQT state championship numerous times. "Place Here" Magnet's orchestra students have received a Superior rating at the LMEA Festival for the past 23 years. Having earned an international reputation, the group has performed in concert halls in Rome and Florence, Carnegie Hall in New York, and the Sydney Opera House. The JROTC program has been recognized as an Honor Unit with Distinction for fourteen consecutive years. The program's Color Guard has been named best in the parish, and their Drill Team(s) consistently rank in the top three. The program's newest addition the Academic Team, which is a military version of Quiz Bowl. The Academic Team ranks first in the parish and in the nation's Western Regionals JROTC competition(2007), and are the only Army JROTC program, in the Ark-La-Tex, to advance to the national level of the JROTC President’s Academic Championship, where they will have opportunities to receive up to 50,000 in scholarships. In 2008 U.S. News conducted a "best high schools" survey with PHMHS being one out of two Silver Medal High Schools in the State of Louisiana, CMHS was also in the top three percent in the overall country. Students participating in varsity and lifetime sports have won district competitions and advanced to the state levels. During the 2007-2008 season of High School Varsity soccer, the "Place Here" Magnet boys won the State Championship and were ranked as high as #2 in the nation by NSCAA (National Soccer Coaches of America Association). This is the first time, since 1996, that a Somewhere, Louisiana boys soccer team has won state; moreover, this is the first time ever that a Somewhere, Louisiana boys soccer team has won the 5A State Championship. Over 2300 people showed up for the game, which was played in Shreveport. They beat Woodlawn (Baton Rouge) 2-1. Their coach, Hakuna Matata was named the Louisiana Boys Soccer Coach of the Year in 2008, and he continues to coach at "Place Here" Magnet today. The State Department of Education selected "Place Here" Magnet to represent Louisiana in the National Tournament of Academic Excellence at Walt Disney World in Florida, in June 1988. Competing against 31 states and one foreign country, "Place Here" Magnet was ranked fourth in the nation. Place Here" Magnet is also well known for its focus on creativity. Talented students can take theatre, dance, music, art, and even pottery classes. Classes Offered DRAMA Drama I,II,III,IV Drama Directing Technical Drama ENGLISH/RELATED ELECTIVES English I, II, III, IV English G.T. I, II, III, IV/(AP) Creative Writing I, II Novels Shakespeare Library Science (1/2) Debate I, II, III, IV Drama I, II, III, IV, V, VI Journalism Newspaper I, II, III Yearbook I, II, III Video Journalism MATHEMATICS/RELATED ELECTIVES Algebra I Geometry Algebra II Algebra III Advanced Math I, II Calculus (AP) Computer Science I, II, III SCIENCE/RELATED ELECTIVES Physical Science Biology I Biology II (AP) Chemistry Chemistry II (AP) Earth Science Environmental Science Physics I, II (AP) SMART Program SOCIAL STUDIES/RELATED ELECTIVES World Geography Civics / Free Enterprise American History G.T. U.S. History (AP) World History European History Psychology/Sociology Psychology (AP) Philosophy G.T. ADDITIONAL ELECTIVES ART Art History (AP) Calligraphy Design Fundamentals - Art I Advanced Drawing Mixed Media Painting Pottery Survey of Fine Arts MILITARY SCIENCE JROTC I, II, III, IV FOREIGN LANGUAGE French I, II, III, IV (AP), V (AP) German I, II, III, IV (AP) Spanish I, II, III, IV, (AP), V (AP) Japanese I, II (state dropped class in 2007) Latin I, II, III, IV (AP) Italian I, II, III BUSINESS/VOCATIONAL Basic Technical Drafting Advanced Technical Drafting Architectural Drafting II Photography Keyboarding Business Computer Applications MUSIC Jazz Band Band Grand Chorus Women's Chorus A Capella Orchestra (String) Orchestra (Chamber) Piano I, II, III, (AP) TAPS PHYSICAL EDUCATION General P.E. Gymnastics Tennis Danceline Fencing Aerobics Dance HEALTH EDUCATION Health (1/2) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Caddo_Magnet_High_School&action=edit&section=4 editSports Cross Country/Track Danceline Fencing Golf Gymnastics Lacrosse—Ladies' Lacrosse—Men's Soccer—Ladies' Soccer—Men's Softball Swimming Tennis Now, while "Place Here" Magnet High School has much to offer, "Insert Here, Magnet Included" High School is where a lot of my close friends are attending. Any advice on how to make up my mind? Category:Blog posts